1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a video tape recorder (VTR) and, more particularly, is directed to a home video tape recorder having a so-called picture-in-picture function for simultaneously displaying, on an associated monitor, both video signals being reproduced by the VTR and video signals from another source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When home video tapes are to be edited on home video tape recorders, two video tape recorders (VTRs) are required, with a first VTR set in its recording mode, and a second VTR set in its playback mode to provide the video signal to be inserted on the tape undergoing recording in the first VTR. When two home video tape recorders are utilized as set out above for editing home video tapes, it is difficult to identify the video signal being transmitted between the two VTRs. Further, the picture which is being recorded, cannot be readily checked until after the recorded video tape is rewound and then played back. Thus, the editing operation is complicated. Further, two television monitor receivers have to be provided in order to permit the edit-in point to be ascertained. For these reasons, the editing of video tape is hardly ever performed at home or by means of consumer-type VTRs.